


A Bright Idea

by The_Azkaban_Dreamer



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Duelling, Gen, Inspired by the Hogwarts Mystery Mobile game, Scorpius can't stop joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Azkaban_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Azkaban_Dreamer
Summary: After escaping from Peeves, Albus and Scorpius get into a fight with Karl Jenkins and Albus comes up with a bright idea to get out of it.





	A Bright Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some bits about Lumos being used in that Hogwarts Mystery mobile game as a duelling spell and it got me thinking about an instance where it could be used in a duel and I came up with this.

The period between lessons was always a busy time and the Hogwarts corridors were heaving with Students and Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy both had to fight their way through them.

"Transfiguration next," Scorpius said happily. "You can show the class how well you've practiced, Albus."

"I'll probably blow the desk up again," Albus said gloomily. "Why McGonagall doesn't throw me out, I'll _never_ know."

"Because you're actually very good when you stop worrying," Scorpius said. "I think so anyway."

"There's no need to lie to me," Albus muttered, pushing past a Hufflepuff boy that had taken a dislike to him. "You know as much as I do that I'm terrible."

"You know I wouldn't lie to you, Albus," Scorpius said quietly. Albus had to strain his ears over the noise to hear him. "I'm your friend. Friends are honest with each other."

Albus felt guilt bubbling in stomach like hot wax. Before he could say anything, there was a disturbance in the shape of Peeves the Poltergeist, armed with a sword and bearing down upon the students with a wicked grin.

" **Ha Haaaaaa!** Ickle squirts, what fun!" He cackled. "Who wants a haircut?" swiped his sword and almost striking Yann Fredericks who ducked just in time.

"Close shave there!" Peeves cackled as screams broke out and the crowd retreated and Albus and Scorpius were almost crushed in the stampede.

Peeves chased after Polly Chapman who screamed and ran. Peeves was laughing maniacally as he swung his sword, trying to cut Polly's hair off.

Albus pulled Scorpius to the side and pulled back a tapestry revealing a large secret passageway.

"Quick, through here," Albus said, pulling Scorpius into the passageway. "That was a close one," He panted.

"Well, well, well," Leered a familiar voice. "What do we have here? A Squib and Voldemort junior."

"Not now, Jenkins," Albus groaned, turning to see the smirking face of Karl Jenkins who was leaning again the wall. Behind him was a spiral staircase.

"What are you doing here?" Karl asked. "Too cowardly to face the Poltergeist? That's not what your dad would've done Potter."

"Only a fool would face Peeves," Scorpius said, giving Karl a stern stare.

"Why aren't you out there, Jenkins?" Albus asked. "Too cowardly to face the Poltergeist?"

Karl's face went red and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a lot braver than you _Slytherins!_ " He snarled.

"Yeah, I suppose facing us without your friends must be the height of bravery for you, Jenkins," Albus said mockingly. "Now get out of our way, we're going to be late for Transfiguration."

Karl pulled out his wand causing Scorpius to back away.

"You think you're so clever, Potter with your big mouth," He said. "But I'm not putting up with you any longer."

Albus pulled his wand out, his blood boiling. What he wouldn't give to jinx Karl Jenkins back to the Stone age.

"I think you're both getting ahead of yourselves," Scorpius said quietly, stepping between them. "Violence isn't going to solve anything and it'll only get you into trouble. Why don't we just go on our way and-"

" _Locomotor Mortis!"_ Karl yelled and a flash of purple light erupted from Karl's wand, hitting Scorpius.

"Oh," Scorpius gasped, tears shining in his eyes. His legs sprang together and he flailed his arms out, trying to balance but he fell down face first and hit the stone floor with a sickening crunch.

With a roar, Albus advanced on Karl deflecting another jinx with a shield charm.

"Go on then, Potter," Karl leered. "Going to stick up for Voldy junior? You make me sick. He doesn't care about you. He's only been using you and look where you've ended up; In Slytherin with no friends and your reputation in tatters. You'll _always_ be a Squib."

"You're wrong," Albus said, glaring at Karl. His hand holding his wand was shaking with anger and wasn't sure if he was able to cast a spell properly. Karl was advancing on him and Albus didn't have much time to think. He had to get out of this, but how?

" _Lumos!"_ Albus shouted the first spell he could think of.

A bright light appeared at the end of Albus's wand as he pointed it at Karl's face. Karl yelled and staggered back into the stone wall. Albus was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding.

A small moan issued from the floor and Albus looked down to see Scorpius stirring.

"Scorpius,"

Albus bent down and rolled Scorpius over and winced at the angry bruise on his forehead.

"Albus," Scorpius said weakly, briefly placing both of his hands on either side of Albus's face. "That was a bright idea."

Scorpius started to giggle at his own joke and Albus couldn't help but grin at him. Just then, Karl recovered and started advancing on Albus and Scorpius again.

" _Flipendo!"_

Albus sent a knockback jinx that hit Karl square in the chest and he was blasted off his feet and tumbled down the spiral staircase three stairs at a time before landing in a heap of robes at the bottom.

"You wouldn't want to tell Polly that you lost a duel to a Squib, Jenkins," Albus called down to him. "You'd be a laughing stock."

Karl scowled up at Albus as he picked himself off the floor.

"I'll get you later, Potter!" He spat. "And your _boyfriend_ too!"

With that, he hobbled out of the passageway, wincing and clutching his backside.

"Well that was incredibly rude of him," Scorpius said from the floor. "He could've at least showed _some_ humility after you beat him."

"He's Jenkins," Albus said darkly. "He doesn't know humility even it danced naked whilst waving around Polly Chapman's scarf."

Scorpius giggled again before tugging on the hem of Albus's robes.

"Umm, Albus?" He asked. "My legs are still stuck together. Is there any chance you could err?"

"Of course I can," Albus smiled, performing the counter-curse causing Scorpius's legs to spring apart.

"That's better," He said happily, springing to his feet and bending his legs and striking ridiculous poses with them. "I couldn't go hopping around Hogwarts all the time. It'll be enough to drive the teachers _hopping mad_!"

Albus grinned and the two of them made their way down the spiral staircase.

"I'm a bit worried when he said that he was going to get us later though," Scorpius said. "Do you think we should hide in the Library? Jenkins never goes in there. I think he must be allergic to books. Perhaps next time, I should ward him off with a book."

"You could throw the book at him," Albus grinned and Scorpius giggled.

"Goodness, no. I couldn't do that! Books are _amazing_ , Albus. They're not Quaffles and they should be treated with respect. But if I did, I'll be Malfoy the Book thrower. He'll soon think twice about going after us after he meets my Rune Dictionary."

"You could _read_ it him," Albus said, nudging Scorpius with his elbow as they made their way through the deserted corridor. "Then you could bore him to death. But then again, he wouldn't get the same enjoyment if it were from an Arithmancy book."

Scorpius puffed out his cheeks and launched into a tirade about the importance of Arithmancy. Albus let him talk, occasionally throwing in a comment or two when he found the conversation lagging. Soon enough, they were outside the Transfiguration classroom with their fellow Slytherins, lining up waiting to go inside.

"Thank Dumbledore we're not late," Albus muttered.

"Are you ready to turn the class into believers, Albus?" Scorpius asked with a grin. "That's Transfiguration, isn't it?"

"That bump on the head must've been more serious than I thought," Albus said dryly. "Don't worry about Jenkins, though. If he tries anything, I'll hit him with the bat-bogey hex. My Mum taught me that last Summer."

"To be honest, I don't think he'll mess with us much," Scorpius said thoughtfully. "Not after you made him _light_ -headed."

"Wait. What?" Albus looked at Scorpius confusedly, wondering where he was headed.

"You shone a light in his eyes, Albus," Scorpius said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You made him _light_ -headed! Get it?"

Albus groaned and fought back the urge to bang his head against the wall.

"Not the puns," He moaned. "Anything but the puns."

"But you pulled a _blinder_ , Albus!" Scorpius beamed. "It was most _ilLumosating!_ "

Albus groaned again.

"I don't know you." He muttered. "I really don't know you."

"Ready for Transfiguration, Albus?" Scorpius asked, nudging Albus with his bony elbow. "It'll be your chance to _shine!"_

Albus closed his eyes in frustration. Transfiguration was going to be a long lesson.


End file.
